


Tomb Raiding, Scion Style

by vesaldi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesaldi/pseuds/vesaldi
Summary: The Warrior of Light has been sent to locate the underwater entrance to the Drowned City of Skalla. But what are Alphinaud and Arenvald doing...?





	Tomb Raiding, Scion Style

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the Stormblood quest The Mad King's Trove.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Arenvald asked as Alphinaud lead him aimlessly through the palace. Well, aimlessly as far as _he_ could tell.

"Of course I do," Alphinaud replied matter-of-factly, taking a sudden left turn that left Arenvald all but skidding across the polished floor. He remained unconvinced, but at this point he was completely lost within the massive building, so following the boy was the only good option regardless.

Alphinaud stopped abruptly, and had Arenvald been following any closer he might have bowled the elezen over. "Please tell me this is it."

Arenvald received only a shushing sound in reply as Alphinaud peered into what appeared to be a solid stone wall. He tapped on the wall twice with his hand before stepping away. With a smug grin, a wave of his hand, and a few muttered words, the wall shimmered and disappeared, revealing a dimly lit corridor.

"You have my leave to feel suitably impressed," Alphinaud announced with a grin.

"It'd be more impressive if this wasn't the fourth time you'd try that." Alphinaud's grin vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"Well we've found it _now_ , haven't we?" Alphinaud replied, bristling slightly as he led them into the newly-revealed hallway. It seemed distinctly older than the rest of the palace – blatantly enough that even Arenvald could tell. It was also full of cobwebs.

"Not afraid of spiders, are you?" Arenvald asked with a smirk as Alphinaud shied away from a particularly large web.

"Certainly not," the elezen responded, sounding nearly offended. "I simply do not wish my clothes coated in webs."

Arenvald raised an eyebrow.

"It would be distracting," Alphinaud clarified.

"Ah, I understand," Arenvald replied with a nod. "Like that spider on your shoulder?"

" _What?_ " Alphinaud barked, nearly spinning in a circle as he batted at his sleeve. He looked extremely annoyed when Arenvald broke into laughter. "That's not _funny_."

"It sort of was," Arenvald returned with a laugh as he gestured deeper into the ruins. With a huff, Alphinaud continued on.

It was now dark enough that he was forced to illuminate the hallway with magic, something for which Arenvald was _extremely_ grateful. Having to carry a torch would make it far more difficult in the event that they ran into anything unsavory, as he was certain they would.

"You know, at this rate he's liable to beat us," Arenvald mentioned as they continued on, dodging webs and rubble – both of which were becoming increasingly more common the further in they traveled.

"Nonsense," Alphinaud returned. "I am certain this is a shortcut."

"Do you even know where we are?"

"Of course."

Arenvald believed him even _less_ this time, and a deep rumble from deeper within the ruins had him instinctively reaching for his sword. Alphinaud stood frozen before him, clearly having had a similar reaction to the noise.

"Maybe I should lead," Arenvald suggested, unhooking his shield from the back of his armor and hefting it with his left hand.

Alphinaud looked like he wanted to object, but seemed to realize the benefit in being behind a shielded, heavily armored warrior. "Very well," he finally relented, "but I will give you direction."

"Sure, sure," Arenvald agreed, stepping in front of him and slowly moving forward with his shield raised nearly to his eyes.

"You've used that before, right...?" Alphinaud asked after a few moments.

Arenvald glanced back over his shoulder. "Course I have," he replied. He could tell that, unlike his own questions, Alphinaud's was earnestly asked. He was nervous.

"That's good."

"Don't worry, Alphinaud," Arenvald told him with a grin, "I'll protect you."

"I am full well able to protect _myself_ ," Alphinaud returned with a frown. "Though I acknowledge the benefit of a strong front line."

"Don't know that I count as an entire front line." Arenvald narrowed his eyes as he noticed movement in front of them. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Alphinaud asked sharply, moving forward and peering over Arenvald's shoulder. "What was it?"

"Not sure," the larger man answered. "You'd best stay behind me."

Arenvald expected a snarky reply, but Alphinaud said nothing. He seemed to take the words to heart, following so closely behind Arenvald that he could hear Alphinaud breathing.

"If there _is_ something in here with us, they're going to hear you panting back there," Arenvald whispered in warning.

"I am not _panting_ ," Alphinaud objected, doing nothing to lower the volume of his voice.

Arenvald closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Gods give me strength."

Suddenly, Arenvald heard a shriek escape Alphinaud's mouth. His eyes snapped open to see... _something_ standing before them. Something unfriendly, he learned, as it shrieked in return. He had just enough time to raise his shield to avoid having both of their heads taken off by a swipe of its massive arm. Arenvald somehow managed to keep his footing, despite the force of the attack.

"Let's go!" Alphinaud barked, darting around the creature and beckoning for Arenvald to follow.

"Wait, Alphinaud!" Arenvald called after him. Skirting around a massive monster was much easier when you weren't also a massive warrior. "By the Twelve, I swear I will kill that boy...!"

Without a second thought, Arenvald raised his shield back up and hurled himself into the creature, using the full weight of his body to bolster the attack. It was stunned just enough to allow Arenvald to stumble past, and he wasted no time in lumbering back to his feet and chasing after his companion as fast as his armored legs would allow. He quickly took his place back in front as the two dashed away in retreat.

"Which way?" Arenvald shouted as he led Alphinaud through the darkening corridors.

"Uh, I think... left!" Alphinaud shouted. Arenvald turned right. "No, your _other_ left!"

"Is it still following us?" Arenvald asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"I'd rather not look!" Alphinaud replied frantically, pointing forward. "Take another left. _Not_ a right!"

"Yeah, yeah, I've got it this time," Arenvald barked back. As he turned, he was met with a solid stone wall. "Are you _sure_ you didn't mean right?"

"I'm certain," Alphinaud responded with a frown. "I... I was _positive_ that the vault would be right here!"

Arenvald’s brow furrowed. "There is no treasure here, Alphinaud."

"Give me a moment."

"Alphinaud, that _thing_ is probably still chasing us," Arenvald reminded him, pointing with his shield. "We need to–"

" _Quiet!_ " Alphinaud barked angrily. "I just need to..."

Arenvald stared impatiently back the way they came, looking for any sign of the creature as Alphinaud muttered a few words under his breath. Was there a hidden doorway here as well?

Not a doorway, Arenvald discovered, as the floor beneath them vanished. A strangled yelp escaped from both of them as they tumbled downward. Clearly, Alphinaud had not expected _that_ either. Arenvald landed on the stone floor with a loud clank and an even louder groan.

"...bugger it," Arenvald grumbled without moving. A deep laugh echoed from somewhere in the room.

"Are you all right?" Alphinaud asked frantically as he crawled to where his companion had landed.

"I’m fine, no thanks to you," Arenvald grunted in response as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Took you two long enough," the Warrior of Light chuckled as he stood before them, arms crossed.

Arenvald and Alphinaud exchanged a glance, then looked at their companion. "It's a long story," Alphinaud told him with a nervous laugh. "Regardless, it seems we've located the treasure vault."

"How are we going to get all of this out of here?" Arenvald asked, looking around in awe.

"Well, now that we know how to get in, we can send a party in after it," the Warrior of Light suggested. "You can retrace your steps, right Alphinaud?"

The color seemed to drain from boy's face, and Arenvald couldn't help but laugh. "Well," Alphinaud began, "about that..."


End file.
